


Together?

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Sherlock's and John's challenges [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes BBC - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post His Last Vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns from Berlin. John has a really bad temper and shows it.  Sherlock explains a lot of things: His childhood amongst other things and we find out “what happened to the other one”. A 3D puzzle in several layers is revealed. Some serious explanations are needed. And finally....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is Post His Last Vow. Some of the events in this part have happened in the previous parts of Sherlock's and John's challenges. I do not own any of the characters. They are borrowed from Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC

John was sitting in his armchair in the fading day light in the living room in his house. For no reason whatsoever he had his SIG in his hand. It wasn’t even loaded and if he wanted to take his own life he had other methods but...

It was now...what? 28 days since the car accident....and he felt so guilty. Not that he had anything to do with it and Mycroft had assured that it was only pure and bad luck: the wrong place...the wrong time, but he felt he should have been there. When John thought of Mina....nearly 2 years old.....blond curly hair...the sweetest little thing on God’s earth, his heart crumpled. The only grief and horror he had ever felt like that, was as Sherlock jumped off St. Bart’s.....what he felt THEN. He was not sure he would feel the same way if Sherlock did it again now, despite the things they had experienced together in the factory in London as Moriarty abducted them. After their convalescence they had somewhat drifted apart. John busy being a father. He had turned down Mycroft’s offer and Sherlock making a distance himself. John would have liked to accompany Sherlock from time to time but Sherlock seldom asked. They were still friends but.....

This time Sherlock had really betrayed him. He hadn’t been in England as the car crash happened and he hadn’t been in England to the funeral. Actually he hadn’t been in England the last 4 months and Mycroft had very unwillingly told John where Sherlock was, what he was doing and why he couldn’t come to England, when John needed him the most. It could be said in a very few words: drug- addicted again. Disappeared in the underworld of Berlin. The Metropolis of drugs and other abuses. But as far as Mycroft did know Sherlock was still alive....or someone else used his account heavily and had Sherlock’s codes.

John must have dozed and he awoke by a tiny noise and a feeling of the presence of another person. He turned the light on in one moment as he grappled for the ammunition in the drawer beside him.

“No need for that, soldier...it’s just me” he heard Sherlock’s voice.

John calmly took the ammunition and loaded the SIG: “What make you think that I’m not going to shoot my very unwelcome, deceiving son of a bitch no-longer-so-dear friend of mine when he dares to show up NOW?!? Getting tired of your drug-abuse?!!!” He almost shouted at the end of this sentence.

Sherlock stood in front of him, wearing black jeans, a purple sweatshirt and a coat. Not in his usual elegant clothes. He was thin and pale and not looking good at all. He looked as if he at least had lost about one and a half stone and that from a body that was much too thin from the beginning.

Sherlock opened his coat: ”Feel free to shoot me if you really think that I would betray you like that!” He looked into John’s eyes:” I know I owe some serious explanation but could you please wait shooting me, until I have explained?”

“I can...” and John took the ammunition out of the pistol again and put it in the drawer.

“Besides...you don’t need a pistol to kill me....if you wanted to do that. May I sit down?”

“Sit.... but why weren’t you here, when I needed you the most!” – it was almost a cry...

“Believe me John...if I could have brought your Mary and your Mina back I would have given my own life to do it!”

“But your drugs were more important! And don’t you dare lying to me. Mycroft had told me, where you were and what you have been doing! Your pupils are contracted...you have lost weight...you look terrible....and I would like to see your arms!”

“You can see them later. I promise, but I have a really serious request....and it’s about your safety as well. Would you come with me?”

“Why? And where?”

“You are not safe here John. Your house might be bugged....and where? I’ll tell you in the cab. Do you trust me? For old time’s sake? Please?”

John was very angry at Sherlock but again he owed Sherlock...at least to listen to him: “Ok I’m coming with you. But you owe me some serious explanation!”

“Then grab a few necessities and come with me”  
 


	2. Chapter 2

The cab stopped outside an old house only half an hour’s drive from John’s house.  
They hadn’t been talking to each other during the drive.  
As they entered the house Sherlock turned the light on and went into the living room, John turned against Sherlock: “Your arms!! Now!!”

Sherlock just looked at John...then he took of his coat and rolled up his sleeves: “It took quite an effort to make them look like this! They are not meant for you, John. My pupils are constricted because of this” – and he produced a small bottle from the left pocket of his coat: “I can assure you, that the amount of heroin and cocaine that can be traced in my urine is carefully calculated to be interpreted as a heavy use only a few days ago but in reality is just a very small amount just injected recently.....”

John looked at Sherlock arms: “And you want me to believe that, when all the signs of drug abuse are right here in front of my eyes.......I’m a bloody doctor, Sherlock!”

“Then look with your fingers instead of your eyes!!” Sherlock stretched his arms out just in front of John, who closed his eyes and just felt.

“Are these veins the scarred veins of a drug addict?” Sherlock asked softly....and John had to admit that below the surface, which looked awful, the veins were smooth and healthy. 

Sherlock continued: “The look of my arms and my eyes is not for you, John...it is for Mycroft. It is very important that he still thinks that I sometimes abuse drugs...heavily!”

“Why?!”

“Because my dear brother serves two masters! Well 3 actually: Queen, country and a third factor....I could call him “The mastermind” for now.”

“His own?”

“No way......no a real criminal ruthless mastermind, that Mycroft thankfully can avoid obeying most of the time.”

“Don’t you trust your own brother?!”

“Well 98% of the time – yes – but then there is just the 2% where I can’t trust him...and therefore I need him and have needed him to believe that I have this serious problem. Now more than ever. Do you trust me John? Even if I really don’t deserve it?”

John took a deep breath....closed his eyes....”I’ll try! But I still need some bloody good explanations from you”! 

“Hmm where should I start? And please don’t say “from the beginning” because where is it? By the way...do you want something to eat? I have starved to get thin but eating something now wouldn’t alter my appearances. I have tomato soup?”

“Fine...Thank you.”

Sherlock fetched tomato soup in two mugs...heated in the microwave and Sherlock began to talk, interrupted of nipping to the warm soup:  
“The beginning: let me see. And please don’t interrupt me, John...it’s something that is really hard to tell about.  
About 50 years ago in the Soviet Union lived two young people: a man and a woman. They came from Estonia and Lithuania, which were a part of the Soviet Union in those days. They were both very skilled. She in mathematics and he in atomic science. They were brought to a special facility for very skilled people near the Black Sea...and they were treated like kings and queens among all the other very skilled people in that facility. The nature surrounding was beautiful and they had everything. They found each other, became partners (they didn’t use the term “marriage”.....there were no religion, no priests and no churches) and in 1968 they got a little baby and named him: Spiridon Holub and only 16 months after him another boy: Makar Holub. They were treated like royalty...two very adorable and very clever little boys who enjoyed each other’s company and the company of their little friends. Those two boys were the skilled ones even among the very clever boys and girls in that secret facility.  
Things began to get worse in the Sovjet Union and in the beginning of ’75 the couple decided to flee. They came to England to a similar facility, but not that big. The nature was beautiful and it was secure with guards and dogs. Not to prevent people from going out but to prevent people from coming in. Spiridon and Makar had no longer a “court” of adoring friends. Especially Spiridon was very angry with his parents and spared no moment to tell how much better it had been in The Soviet Union. The two boys had private teachers after it was revealed that they couldn’t learn anything in the school nearby. In ’76 another boy was born and since the family had changed their names into more English variations the little boy was baptized (now there were priests and churches) William Sherlock Scott Holmes.....William Scott after the man, who helped them to England.”

John: “Yeah...I had guessed it was about you, but I didn’t know you had another big brother.”

Sherlock: “well actually....I wish I could forget him! I have a picture of him here. He is nearly 9 years older than me, almost one and a half year older than Mycroft. His English name is Sherrinford.  
(Imagine a picture of Khan from STID)

“Hm”..., said John....”you do look a lot like him, I think!”

”I beg your pardon! I don’t look like my brother Sherrinford at all”, said Sherlock...”how can you say that? His eyes are the most icy-blue you can imagine. If I’m the high functioning sociopath, he’s the real thing...the psychopath – and besides, he is 9 years older than me, hasn’t any curls, and definitely more muscles and he is taller. He is strong as hell and just as mean. Who else would beat his 3 years old baby-brother for not being able to pronounce his name correctly? He and Mycroft, they forced me on the floor, took the clothes of me and did beat me with their belts. More than once......Mycroft think I can’t remember, but I can. How did you think that I learned to withdraw myself into my own mind? It’s something a beaten child learns quickly!”

John was chocked: “Oh my god....How could the grownups surrounding you allow that?!”

“My father and mother were working on their projects. There were nanny’s....but you don’t think my two intelligent brothers could delude them? It was only bad in the holidays, Sherrinford was send to a school for especially gifted children in Summerset at the age of 10 and it was only when Sherrinford was around, that Mycroft was mean to me. I think the idea was that Mycroft should attend that school at the age of 10 too, but I don’t know why he didn’t, and why he kept on having private teachers. When we were alone Mycroft would teach me. He thought I was a complete idiot but how should a 10-12 year old boy understand that I was just so much younger?”

Sherlock continued: “The changing Nanny’s took care of my bodily needs, but it was Mycroft who taught me things, took care of my mind. I really don’t know why my parents allowed a 10 year old boy to take care of his baby brother like that...and I’ve never asked them. Of course Mycroft was disappointed at me: at the age of five I was only speaking 3 languages, could read them but wasn’t very good at writing them and he would beat me in chess 9 out of 10 times.....I was apparently a total idiot!  
When I was 5 Sherrinford didn’t come home in the holidays except for parts of the summer holidays and of course Christmas, but he never touched me again. He just ignored me...and so did Mycroft as long as Sherrinford was watching. I was just happy to have my freedom and kept myself out of harm’s way.  
In the summertime I lived my life outdoors, together with one of the guards’ family dog “Redbeard”. He wasn’t my dog.....and yet he was. Such a strange childhood. I was brought up nannies, my big brother and a dog...and occasionally my parents. Redbeard gave me company, my brother educated my mind and read bedtime stories, strange ones and nannies gave me food and ordered me to take clothes on. At that time I learned to play a violin too. One of the guards had an old Suzuki-violin, a real one...but small...intended for children and he taught me how to play. Oh my god...it must have given the Swedish people in the staff reminders of the Swedish “Nøkken” when they saw me sitting stark naked with my hair as a curly mop near the brook playing the violin. I really couldn’t see any reason why I should wear anything, when the weather was warm in the summer.”

John: “no...and you still don’t think it’s necessary!!”

Sherlock smiled: “well, actually.....I decided if they were rude enough to force me out of the flat, I would be rude enough to wear only my sheet!”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock continued his story: “In August ‘82 Mycroft disappeared to the same school as Sherrinford. I had started in the nearby common school, but that was no success...so I had private teachers as well at home. In October ’82 as I was 6.... things got much worse..... “

John: “How could things get worse?! Child neglect, violence against a child...it’s seems bad enough!”

“Don’t judge my parents so hard, John. Sherrinford and Mycroft were brought up nearly the same way by Russian nannies. They had private teachers as well. The big difference was that Mycroft and Sherrinford had each other and I was utterly alone. My parents didn’t think that it would be different for me... and yet they kept Mycroft home and had private teachers for him instead of sending him away for a long time! Well...back to October ’82. It was a very warm October. I’ve been out doors, playing and reading...and was only wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I came home and saw a black van outside our house. No guards were to be seen. I looked very carefully in to the living room without being noticed...and saw my mother bound to a chair. gagged, my father bound to a chair too...his head down and blood in his face, and Mycroft bound to a chair too. Not gagged, but asked repeatedly where his idiotic little brother was.  
Mycroft saw me, but managed to pretend that he hadn’t. I decided to play idiot, trying to get upstairs and into my parents bedroom. I undressed, spat in my hands and smeared soil in my face and on my body, tried to look really stupid....and went in through the terrace doors: “Maakrof....ar’ya playin?”

He immediately got it: “yes Sherlock, we are playing.” He looked at his captures, “See...he really just is an idiot...please don’t shoot him...he doesn’t understand anything! He doesn’t even understand the concept of clothes! Go upstairs and put on your clothes and come down here afterwards!”

“Yes, Maakrof...”

And up I went to my parent’s bedroom, finding my father’s two pistols. Mycroft had taught me how to load and how to fire and I was a good shot, with both hands. Of course we had done it without our parent’s knowledge...

I forgot about my shorts, went down the stairs...a pistol in each hand and I shot the 3 people and cut Mycroft loose...not my parents first...but my brother. He gave me a hug and told me to shut up and fetch my shorts...and let him do the talking...”

John:”Oh my god...”

“First then did the guards arrive. Mycroft told them that he had been outdoors and that he had shot the intruders, knowing that he was under age and that it was in self defense and that no one would believe that I had been the shooter. My parents didn’t know either...they had been unconscious.

The following years my mother devoted her life to get my father back on his legs again. He had got a haematoma as he was hit in his head, and when he says that he is the idiot at home, he is right, his brilliant brain was gone.  
After that things fell a bit apart: Mycroft was sent back to the school in Summerset. No charges against him, everything was hushed up.....and I never saw Sherrinford again. He was forced to leave the school. Mycroft’s doing, as he found out that the attack was to be blamed on Sherrinford. Already at the age of 13 Mycroft had some powerful friends! Sherrinford went back to Russia. I suppose to some friends from the plant at the Black Sea and began to build his seriously big criminal organization. If you think the Russian mafia is bad....it is nothing...Sherrinford controlled the Russian mafia. Every criminal organization in Russia and parts of Asia were controlled by him before he had turned 18. He is now, and that is what I’ve been working on the last 5 years, the head of an organization called “The 20” and they are in fact ruling the world. Keeping the oil-industry a float. Inventions have been made, so we don’t need the fossil fuels anymore, crops have been developed, that could fight starvation, cures for cancer. But they control it to make even more profit. That is my next case. John, to try to fight them, and thank god Sherrinford still believe that I’m only Mycroft’s puppet on a string and some sort of an idiot.  
I had private teachers for a year and was then sent to the same school, now 8 years old...and Mycroft attending the second last year there. He protected me my first 2 years there and gave me some good advice, but it wasn’t easy for me. I stuck out...had no real friends. Mycroft has always been so much better at blending in, and disguise his dark sides....”

“Dark sides?” said John: “well of course besides trying to dominate everything surrounding him!...”

Sherlock answered: “He has darker sides...believe me, but he controls them. I have a mind palace, but Mycroft has....continents or oceans or...I really don’t know a suitable picture. But if it’s a continent it is one of these old maps with only the outlines with colour and white in the middle where it says: “Hic sunt dracones” His darks sides are where the dragons sleep. When he rescued me in Serbia, and I’m not sure it was the right word...he didn’t interrupt the torture. He did deny it as I accused him of enjoying seeing me being flogged hanging in my arms, struggling to stand. I noticed the “tent” in his trousers and when you and I were tortured in the factory and it turned out that every detail had been filmed.....”

“Yes...he told me...that’s how he learned about my fighting skills and then he asked me if I wanted to get hired....”

“Yes....but he didn’t tell you, of course, that he would sit in a chair watching those 2 films...masturbating. I’ll give him credit for only watching something where he knows for certain that people have survived!”

John shuddered at the mere thought of Mycroft masturbating to the sounds and pictures of him and Sherlock being flogged and him being nailed to a wooden wall: “That is why you don’t trust him?....His dark sides?”

“Exactly....and because he sometimes has to obey Sherrinford. I now realize that in Serbia I was just being punished. If I had given up, it would have stopped. My life wasn’t really at stake even though it certainly felt so. And yet it was, but I’ll explain later. I had come to close to Sherrinford’s organization. He operates in Eastern Europe and parts of Asia and he had tried to get a foot down in Western Europe, that is why he was interested in getting Moriarty’s organization under his “umbrella”....but they/he were too insane, well James was not, but Jim was, and they/he were turning in to a security risk. When Jim got too obsessed about me, Mycroft was ordered by Sherrinford to feed them with material, and I thought Mycroft and I were so clever....stupid...stupid. I’d still had to jump. The assassins on you, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were real enough, and Sherrinford saw a chance to kill a few birds with one stone. I would be chasing Moriarty’s organisation down, and Sherrinford could put his own men into the gap it would leave. Moriarty would be gone (even Sherrinford didn’t know they were two). I would be busy and occupied and close to Sherrinford’s men in case I was too clever, and you were the true victim, John, an easy target... And I’m going to hurt you so much with my information, now...”

“Continue.. “, John’s hands were clenched to fists.

Sherlock: “I thought I couldn’t tell you that I was alive because of Moriarty’s men, but in reality it was because you should be brought at the near edge of a breakdown. Sherrinford’s orders that Mycroft had to obey. You should be easy to maneuver in to the arms of an assassin put on me, to control me later! If they hadn’t been able to control me by putting an assassin on me, they might have considered that my death in Serbia would have been more convenient. Despite that I could have been handy later on. If you hadn’t fallen in love with Mary I think that they would have decided that I should die in Serbia!”

“Are you telling me that.....?.....Mary?!”

“Yes John, Mary was the assassin put on me and even worse: she was actually the assassin put on you too by Moriarty and would have killed you if I hadn’t jumped. As I jumped, and thank God as she was observing you and you stood where I asked you to stand, she couldn’t see that I faked my death. When her employer apparently died on the rooftop, Sherrinford contacted her and gave her the order to get close to you. She was a freelancer and didn’t care who paid her. BUT what they did not anticipate was that she really fell in love with you...no wonder.....and that she would do almost anything for you. When she finally was given the order to kill me and that was not because of Magnussen, but because of some investigations I had made in Germany on my own, she was desperate: if she didn’t shoot me, she and eventually you would have been killed, but if she shot me....well she knew how you felt about me, even if we were no longer so close, so she decided, that she had to shoot me but not necessary kill me. It was a close call.....I flat lined twice, John. I’ve never told you how bad it was. Once in the ambulance and once in the operating-theater before they could start the surgery. I lost blood faster than they could pump blood back into me again, internal bleeding: my liver and my inferior vena cava were hit.”

“Oh my god”, John had put his head into his hands....”And yet you forgave her?!”  
   
“I had made a wow, promised to protect you two...three...I really had to forgive her John. You loved her; she was pregnant with your child. I would endure every pain to make sure that you were happy, John, I thought you knew that! As I found out how compromised she was, I decided to avoid more contact with you. Even though we had saved each other’s lives in that factory. Oh.. John this is so dammed difficult, but I don’t have so much time. And I have wasted so many opportunities. But to tell you know...Even a social awkward idiot like me can figure out that now is absolutely not the right time...but......”

John: “Stop babbling please and get to the point!”

Sherlock looked at John: “You are going to hate me!”

“Not if I don’t know what you are talking about!”

Sherlock: “Then please don’t interrupt me....it is difficult enough: Do you remember the dinner at Antonio’s in our first case? I told you that I considered myself married to my work and you were decent enough to respect it?”

“I remember”

“And after that you saved my life for the first time. You shot the cabbie......”

“I remember”

“And many times after.....and I saved yours and we became friends....my only true friend...even though I now that I’m sometimes an arse.”

John smiled: “you are... “

“Then I had to...leave....leaving you alone. To save your life. And I came back, and things got more complicated. Don’t interrupt me, please John. I’ve learned that you actually thought of killing your self...then......don’t John...let me finish....” Sherlock held his hand up: ”You had met Mary, she saved your life, kept you sane. I couldn’t interrupt that. I couldn’t say: “Hey forget her....come back to me” Even an idiot in areas concerning social manners like me, can figure that out! And she even seemed to like me...and we saved your life together...the bonfire...I didn’t know about her being put on me or you as an assassin then...”

“Continue.....”

“You wanted to get married and you asked me to be your best man! I was so honoured and surprised.....and Mary was pregnant...” Sherlock paused.

“Continue...”

“And I went on a case, and everybody thought I was abusing drugs again. I wasn’t....really...just enough to be convincing, but you all thought.....I really haven’t abused drugs since I was 20 and 21. But there is a reason why I wanted that bad reputation. As you know now...”

“Go on”

“It was nice that I could borrow you sometimes.......and knowing that you were happy. It was all right. Just knowing that you were alive and kicking. And then things got even more complicated. Magnussen had to be stopped. Mycroft told me to leave him alone, but I was given orders from higher authorities. Higher than Mycroft....to end him at any cost. Then your Mary shot me......I had to make you two to talk to each other again, I was afraid that if I didn’t, you and I would be at risk again and I had to shoot Magnussen. And I had to do so even more because he’s threatened Mary’s security and thereby your happiness, John. Please John...let me finish. I’ve been so incredibly stupid, but then again...to solve a 3D puzzle in 5 layers with some of the tiles transparent and belonging to more than one layer, like Chinese boxes, one inside the other. It has been so difficult. Jim Moriarty promised to burn my heart out and he did! I lost you! And I.....I wished you had not been so decent to respect what I said about me being married to my work.....I love you John. Not just as a friend but ......”

Sherlock closed his eyes and continued: “I’m calling for the cab so you can return home!..”

John went over to Sherlock, grabbed his shirt.....pushed him against the wall behind the chair and kissed him.

As he finally stopped he looked at Sherlock: “Why did it take you so long to tell me?

Sherlock: “Because you are not gay, maybe?!”

John smiled and said: “listen!”

“What?!”

“My heterosexuality, it cracked. I’m not totally just into women, Sherlock.....and I have experimented. I was at a military academy for god’s sake.....But I never thought that you...I mean.... in me”

Sherlock: “Oh...I’m definitely going to be....in you...if you want it?”

John: “But I thought that you...asexual and everything”

And then John remembered “The Woman”, and Sabrina.....and he asked: “What about Irene and Sabrina?....Did you....?”

“Yeah. Just Irene though. I’m not a virgin, John! I haven’t been since I was 16! Not even when it comes to men...but I’m not going to be a substitute, John!”

“You are an idiot...Mary was the substitute. I’ve loved you since we met, even if I did not realize it then. I’m not gay...but I’m 100% in love with you, you mad man....You don’t have to be a woman.”

“But I really do not understand....why do you love me? No please, I can maybe understand why you could choose to be my friend. You admire my intelligence and my ability to give you the adrenalin rush you crave....but the rest? I really do not understand, John. I really don’t feel that I’m worth loving: my bad habits, my moods and my very bad habit of asking too much of people. How can you love me John, when I don’t love myself? As a child I’ve been told that I ask too much of people. That my emotions were a disadvantage...that I would push people way. That I do push people away. I was bullied at school and actually thought that I deserved that. And later I did deserve that because I could hit just as hard back with words. My parents love me...I think...even if I’m such a disappointment to them. Mycroft is cooping so much better...and they never mention Sherrinford....and sometimes I think that Mycroft cares too...but..”

“Oh Sherlock...who did hurt you that much? Of course you are worth loving. I love all of you...even your bad moods and your bad habits. And what I’ve said about you before, that you were a machine and didn’t know anything of feelings, it’s the contrary, right? You care too much....feelings hurt you, make you vulnerable. That is why you have chosen to suppress them. I promise you...as long as I’m alive, I’ll never never leave you or betray you! You’ve got yourself almost killed, tortured, flogged, gotten on an almost certain suicidal mission to Eastern Europe because of me. How can I not love my hero, my closest and dearest friend, despite what I said earlier this evening? What amazes me is that you can love me. I’ve let you down so many times. You even took the lion’s share in that factory and afterwards I just let you drift away. You are my friend, my hero and I would very much like you to be my lover too.”

They hugged…

“But I do love you, John. Your intelligence, your ethics. You are my moral compass, my guide. I love your strength, but if you want our relationship to go further then I can’t get pregnant” murmured Sherlock as they hugged.

And John stiffened....

Sherlock: “Oh...me and my big mouth....I’m sorry...I’m so sorry”

John: “It’s all right...we can adopt....”

They let go of each other and looked at each other’s faces.

Sherlock: “are you sure of this....right now...I mean....just being a widower and.....”

John: “You have just told me that my wife actually intended to kill you and me. I still have feelings for her, but only as the mother of my child. Thinking of Mina crumbles my heart”  
John sighed: “With everything so turned upside down. Was Mina mine at all?”

Sherlock: “honestly...I don’t know. Would you have loved her less if she hadn’t been?”

John: “no.....but I would have loved Mary less. I’m not even sure I loved her.”

Sherlock: “For all what it is worth...she really loved you, John...or else I would have been dead!”

John looked at Sherlock and said: ”Too much turmoil right know.....I need something. Do you have tea?”

Sherlock began to giggle.

John:“What?”

Sherlock: “Oh my god....we are so British....after the apocalypse. The world has ended and everything has been turned upside down; two British men – us – are sitting in the rubbles.....covered in smoke and ashes.....bleeding.....and want the ultimate solution of every problem: a cup of tea!”

John began to giggle too...got up on his feet: ”Show me the kitchen ...no milk and no sugar?”

“No John...I need the calories...both milk and sugar, thank you!”


End file.
